


Breathe With Me

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “Angel helping his girlfriend through a panic attack for the first time. Like maybe she had seen the guys do something/ saw something in general for the first time and was set off.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Breathe With Me

You were peacefully asleep wrapped up in Angel’s arms, your back pressed against his chest feeling the warmth radiate off him and through your body. You had only been seeing Angel for a few months now and you were head over heels in love. The spark was instant between you two. The honeymoon phase felt like it could last forever and because of this the two of you spent more time together than apart. At this point you didn’t even know why you were paying for a place of your own when you spent most nights at his. 

The buzzing of a cell woke you up. Slipping your arm out from under his hold you reached over grabbing your cell off the nightstand. Your screen was blank, groaning you set it down and twisted yourself around in Angel’s grip so you were now facing him. His head snuggled into your chest pulling you closer to him as he started to wake but didn’t want to get up. Giggling you poked his cheek a couple times until he opened one eye to look at you grumpily. 

“What?” He groaned out, “Just five more minutes, querida.” 

“It’s you,” you told him, referring to the persistent buzzing, “Must be pretty important. I think you should get it.”

Hearing the buzzing he groaned pulling off of you and rolling over to the other side of the bed. He loved his club but damn he was getting annoyed with always getting interrupted when he was with you. He saw the caller ID of his younger brother and knew he couldn’t ignore him, not with all the shit that had been going down. Bringing his phone to his ear he answered the call, “Sup E?”

You snuggled into your pillow watching him intently as you could just barely make out EZ’s voice on the other end but couldn’t tell what was being said. Angel sat up swinging his legs across the side of the bed as he hunched over, “Shit,” he said, “Ok not on the cell. Meet you in the yard.” Hanging up the phone, sighing he laid back resting his head on your legs. 

You sat up running your hands through his hair, “Everything okay, baby?” 

“Yeah, it’s all good mi dulce,” he said looking up and meeting your concerned eyes with his. He felt so lucky to have found someone who cared so deeply for him as you did. “Just baby bro. Nothin’ to worry about.” He gave you a smile hoping to reassure you. 

Just then there was a clunk from the kitchen that followed by what sounded like someone rustling around with the faint sound of the radio playing in the background. Your eyes widened as you looked at Angel. He instantly shot up and reached for his gun. The only two people who should be in his house were you and him. And it certainly wasn’t one of you. Setting the gun on the bed beside him he reached over and slipped his jeans on before picking it backup and cocking it. He made eye contact with you as he held his finger to his lips and mouthed the words, “Stay here.” 

Carefully and quietly he made his way out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him silently. Peaking around the corner he saw a figure sitting in his chair facing the opposite way of him. 

You clutched the blanket to your chest as you anxiously waited for his return being acutely aware of every sound you could hear. You heard Angel’s muffled voice first and then a pause before there was another voice, that of a man’s you could not recognize. You tried to listen in hoping you’d hear anything to ease your fears. You hoped it was just another member of the club, maybe you just didn’t recognize the voice due to the muffled mess of sound between the walls. However rationally you didn’t believe that. You were able to pick up one word, something about heroin, but that’s all you could put together.

After a while the voices quieted. Now your anxiety had peaked as you feared something may have happened to Angel. He should have been back by now to reassure you if everything was alright. There was no sound of a struggle but still you couldn’t shake the worst case scenarios that flashed through your mind like a slideshow of horrific events. 

You quietly slipped off the bed. Being extra cautious in your steps you opened the door slowly, peering out before you slid past it. Your bare feet quietly guided you out and into the entryway to the living room of the small home. There you saw Angel standing beside the chair looking down at what appeared to be a woman sitting there. You racked your brain trying to think of who it could be but came up with nothing.

“Now what the fuck am I supposed to do with you?” He said to Alice’s head running his hands through his hair. He hadn’t heard you come out and honestly momentarily forgot of your presence in the house after his exchange with Cole. That was however until he heard your voice call out to him. 

“Angel? Who is that?” 

He snapped his head around to look at you, eyes wide. Shit he cursed to himself. You couldn’t be here. He didn’t want you to see this, couldn't let you see this. “Go back to the bedroom.” 

“What? Why?” You asked, stepping closer to him. Whoever this person was he obviously didn’t want you to meet them. 

His first instinct was to yell at you hoping to force you back but he didn’t want to scare you anymore than you had been. Still he wanted to protect you from the gruesome sight before him. You stepped closer to him and he held his arms out stopping you in your tracks holding you by the shoulders forcing you to look at him, “Please baby,” he begged eyes pleading with yours, “I promise I will explain everything, just please go back to the room.” 

You furrowed your brows at him trying to read the situation. You wanted to know what was going on more than anything if only to ease the fears you had concocted in your mind but you trusted Angel. If he said he would explain later than he would, there had to be a good reason for his reaction. You nodded about to pull away and head back to the room when your gaze slipped from him and down to the woman in the chair. That’s when you noticed there was no body and she was just a head propped onto something. 

Angel watched as your eyes fell and looked upon Alice. His moment of relief from being able to protect you gone in an instant. Your face paled before him followed by the most blood curdling scream he had ever heard.

Your heart started racing as you pushed out of his hold. You felt like you were going to be sick as your insides twisted all around. Rushing into the bathroom you just barely made it to the toilet before what little you possibly could have had in your system came spewing out. Angel was hot on your heels holding your hair as he rubbed comforting circles on your back. You clutched the edge of the porcelain, your knuckles turning white as you stared into the bowl through your tear filled eyes, your breathing quick and panicked. 

There was a dead woman just in the other room, no not even that, she was just a severed head. You couldn’t get the image out of your mind and you couldn’t comprehend how Angel seemed so relaxed about it. 

Angel watched as your back shook with sobs. His heart was breaking, he was kicking himself for not doing more to keep you safe. You slid down and onto the floor pulling your knees to your chest, your breathing hadn’t improved, it even got worse if that was possible. It felt as if you were dying. 

Angel crouched down beside you and placed his hands onto your knees. “Baby, please look at me.” His touch and soft voice pulled you back to reality only momentarily as you looked up at him. 

“Breathe with me,” he instructed, taking a deep breath in and then out guiding you to follow him. With each breath you started feeling calmer, your sobs subsiding as you focused on him in front of you, grounding yourself to him.

After a few minutes once you had calmed more you relaxed your hold on your legs. Angel held his arms out sitting back as you crawled into his lap, legs and arms wrapped tightly around him with your face nuzzled into his neck. He ran his hands up and down your back holding you tight against him, your breathing becoming one just as it had when he led you through the calming exercise. 

It was amazing how quickly he could calm you, how safe you felt in his arms. 

“It’s alright. You’re safe,” he reassured you, “I won’t let anyone or anything touch you.” He knew you must have a million questions and he would answer them all just not now. 

You pulled back looking at his face. Brushing the tears off your cheeks with his thumb he then held the side of your face gently. Now might not have been the best time to say it for the first time but he needed you to know, “I love you.” He said resting his forehead against yours. 

You looked into his deep brown eyes so close to yours, so full of love. Whispering you said those four little words that held so much in them back to the man you had fallen hard for. “I love you too.”


End file.
